Skip Sprang
Skip Sprang was a typewriter salesman based in Fargo, North Dakota. He was the owner and operator of the business Carriage Typewriters. He involved Rye Gerhardt in his business so that Rye could influence a judge. However, after Rye's death, Skip was kidnapped and murdered by the Gerhardt family. Biography Skip Sprang founded Carriage Typewriters in 1945. Skip's plan with Rye In 1979, Skip planned to be the sole Midwest distributor for a new typewriter, the self-correcting IBM Selectric II electric typewriter with patented high-speed type ball. However, he had his assets frozen by Fargo municipal judge Irma Mundt, over an outstanding sum of $11,321. As a result, Skip made a deal with Rye Gerhardt to cut him in on the typewriter shop's profits if he changed Mundt's mind about her case. Once Skip manages to sell enough electric typewriters, Rye would get some percentage of the profits. After pitching his idea, he sends Rye off to follow the judge. (Waiting for Dutch) After the judge's death The day after the triple homicide at the Waffle House, Skip was visited by Mike Milligan and the Kitchen brothers at his shop. Skip told them he wasn't open for business at the moment, but Milligan ignored this and began interrogating him on Rye's whereabouts. After getting his tie pulled through a typewriter and fingers bent backwards, Skip finally gave up the judge's name, saying Rye went to talk to her. Milligan mocked him and proceeded to leave. Skip, not knowing about the shooting, asked what happened but did not get an answer. (Before the Law) Later that day, Skip went to the local Pig 'N Poke and had a few drinks with Jim Suggs, and told him that he had hired a Gerhardt. Skip visited the judge's office to find out for himself, but hurried away when Ben Schmidt left her office. He went out to his car where he is approached by Ben, along with fellow police officer Lou Solverson. When asked what he is doing here, he told them he had a hearing that was postponed. They were suspicious but Ben let Skip go, saying he could be one of many cases the judge has. Afterwards, Skip hurried to Rye's apartment to find Rye. Instead, Rye's niece Simone answered the door and let him in. She asked him if he was the one Rye was doing business with, which he denied. He claimed he was only here to pay off a few debts to Rye. Since Rye was not present, Simone suggested he pay her instead. However, he said he doesn't have the money, so she grabbed him by the tie and brought him to the front door, suggesting to Hanzee Dent that the three of them should go for a ride. (Before the Law) Death Later that night, Skip was brought to the dig by Simone and Hanzee. Dodd Gerhardt met them there, and he demanded to know where Rye is. Skip did not have any answers, so Hanzee told him to get in a hole that he dug. Skip reluctantly did, and in a panic he told Dodd about Milligan's visit, saying he possibly found Rye. Dodd did not believe him, and he orders the nearby dump truck to pour hot asphalt into Skip's hole, smothering him to death. (The Myth of Sisyphus) Episode appearances Season 2 *201 - Waiting for Dutch *202 - Before the Law *203 - The Myth of Sisyphus Trivia *Skip's overall persona is similar to that of Jerry Lundegaard from the film. Category:Characters Category:TV series characters Category:Season 2 recurring characters Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Deceased